Amazon Warrior
by XxOneTrueEnigmaxX
Summary: Amazon Lily is an island inhabited by female warriors known as the Kuja. Due to the lack of men, women have to leave the island in order to conceive children. Those children always turn out to be girls. Always. So what happens when a certain Kuja warrior gives birth to a baby boy? Chaos. That's what happens.
1. Chapter 1

_-"You are not male or female, but a plan_ _deep-set within the heart of man."_

 _~ Marianne Moore, Complete Poems_

 ** _Prologue_**

 _"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

The anguished bellows echoed throughout the entire castle; bouncing off walls and making all those at close proximity cringe as their eardrums were stabbed by the screeching that continued for hours on end.

 _S_ till, those outside of the castle were lying in bed, sleeping peacefully as the screams went on within walls that made it impossible for the sound to filter through.

Now if only the Empress of Amazon Lily, Tsunade Uzumaki, had the pleasure of being away from these screams.

"Come on, just a little more!"

 _"Damn it, Tsunade, get this thing out of me!"_

"What do you think I'm trying to do you little brat!?"

They had been in the room for _hours,_ and all three occupants were becoming extremely irritated the longer the child stubbornly refused to leave her mother's womb.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called from her position at the end of the future-mother's legs, "Bring me more towels!"

The young assistant and doctor-in-training, Shizune, nodded and quickly ran out the door, glad to be away from the suffocating room for at least a few minutes.

Childbirth was not an easy process. The pain that came with the experience was unbearable and it made Tsunade glad that she had never even considered having a child of her own. And the woman in front of her was a perfect example of the reason why.

A woman that was not supposed to be pregnant in the first place.

Indeed, Tsunade's irritation with the entire episode, wasn't just because of the fact that the child was so blatantly refusing to leave her mother's belly, making the entire procedure even more frustrating for the three women. Tsunade's irritation stemmed from the fact that this wasn't even supposed to have happened in the first place.

It was supposed to be a simple voyage; in order to train the one who would succeed Tsunade's throne, she would be sent out on a trip in order to learn of the outside world in preparation for her future as the Empress of Amazon Lily.

But, one thing led to another, and by the time the successor came back from the trip, she came back with a large belly that didn't result from a binge eating contest. One night stand and four months later, and Tsunade's ideal future retirement was ruined by stupid hormonal urges that the last heir of the Uzumaki clan couldn't control.

And because of that, Tsunade's anger towards Kushina Uzumaki was one that could not be placed into words.

 _"Gaaaaahhhhh! Come out already you little piece of shit!"_

Tsunade sweatdropped at the woman's choice of words for her daughter, but couldn't exactly find it in herself to blame the young woman for her ire with her child.

Now, one might ask, why does Tsunade know that the child will be a girl? Why not a boy? Well the answer to that is simple:

Amazon Lily is an island strictly inhabited by women. Never has a male surfaced from a woman's womb in this Empire, for those of the male sex are not allowed to even come near proximity to the island.

The child that are birthed in the island are always female. **Always.**

So, of course the child Kushina Uzumaki will bring into the kingdom will be a female. It _always_ is. There's never been a doubt in Tsunade's mind from the years that she's helped deliver children in the Amazon Lily Empire that a child will not turn out female.

"Come on, just push some more!"

 _"I'm trying! You bitch!"_

 _"Watch your tone with me you whore!"_

Both women were so caught up in the situation, they didn't notice Shizune had come back, carrying a pile of towels that were almost falling off her arms. _S_ he placed them on the table standing right next to Tsunade, who felt a sense of relief when she finally saw something that brought some joy out of the entire circumstance.

"I can see the head!" she called out with a soft smile, "come on, Kushina, just one final push."

Kushina could feel her entire body splitting in two. The pain was unbearable and she swore she could almost hear her bones grinding against each other as something-a living thing-continued to pass through them like some sort of tunnel. She had never regretted many decisions in the past, but by Kami, she hoped she didn't regret this one.

 _"Kkkkkk-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"_

 _"Wwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Tsunade's smile widened when Kushina's screams were replaced by the bawling of a newborn that she gripped tightly in her hands covered in a white towel that began to be stained with specks of blood. She quickly grabbed the scissors from the table and cut the cord that connected the child to her mother before wrapping her tightly in the towel.

She allowed herself to release a loud sigh of relief. "It's done. She's out."

Kushina lay panting loudly on the bed, her body completely lax as it finally got a moment to rest from the painful experience it just went through. Tsunade's words reached her ears and a small smile graced her lips.

"Let me... see.. her," she pleaded breathlessly, her hands already reaching out to hold the bundle she had spent nine months preparing for to welcome into this world.

Tsunade moved towards Kushina's vision, holding the small lump that continued to screech and writhe like no tomorrow; yearning for the comfort of her mother's womb that she had been forced to leave behind.

The older woman placed the child on her mother's tired arms and took a step back to admire a scene that she never grew tired of. Her assistant and student stood right by her side, smiling softly as she saw for the first time, the miracle of birth.

Kushina could feel the warmth of her child as she began to calm down from her fit. Her cries began to quiet down before becoming almost nonexistant. She chuckled softly, "You look just like your father."

The small patch of spiky blond hair and slightly tanned skin, that was his. That much she could tell. The round face and whisker marks on his face were definitely from her side, despite the fact that she had none on her own cheeks.

And when she opened her eyes, Kushina nearly gasped at the beautiful blue orbs that greeted her with so much brightness, so much _life_ it made her heart melt. This child was _hers. Hers_ to raise and nurture and comfort. _Hers_ to protect.

Those beautiful pair of sapphires greeted her before fluttering close. The rise and fall of a steady small chest told her that the daughter in her arms was just as tired as the mother from the excruciating experience that they had just gone through.

"What will you name her?"

Kushina's eyelids began to flutter as exhaustion started to take over her entire being. Tsunade stood close by in case the new mother drifted away and let go of the child.

"Natsumi," she whispered, barely audibly. "Natsumi Uzumaki."

The small smile fell and Tsunade took the child from the now-unconcious woman's arms, and smiled as she looked at sleeping bundle in her arms and glanced towards the sleeping mother. This would be a beautiful family indeed.

"Let's get her cleaned up," she stated as she moved towards the table with the child still sleeping in her arms. "Bring me a bowl of water, Shizune."

"Hai," the assistant nodded and walked out the door once again.

Tsunade removed all utensils from the table that sat next to Kushina's sleeping form, and placed the wrapped child on top of it. She took another towel as she began to unwrap the child from the bloody one she had been placed in, ready to begin cleaning the blood that specked the child's small body...

...Only to stop when her eyes landed on something that should definitely not be there.

The towel fell from her limp hands, landing silently on the beautiful tiled floor. Her entire frame began to shake as she slowly took the child and raised it up in the air, staring at the dreaded object that had caught her attention.

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets, her mouth gaped open widely and she struggled to form any coherent words to express her thoughts right at this moment. Thoughts that were running around her mind, seeking for an explanation or a miracle that this was not _real._ That this was an illusion or a horrible nightmare. This could not be real. This was... this was...

"Tsunade-sama, is everything al-"

There was a loud clatter and the sloshing of water spilling on to the floor and reaching Tsunade's sandled feet, but she couldn't process the wetness that appeared at the soles of her feet. Couldn't process her assistant standing right next to her with a similar reaction to her own, as she stared and stared and stared...

 _No_. Her brain was too busy processing the reality of the situation they had somehow managed to land themselves in. And out of all the thousand thoughts and screams that ran across her brain, there was only one that was coherent enough for her to grasp onto...

 _'Damn you, Minato.'_

"W-w-w..." Shizune could not form any words. Couldn't ask the question Tsunade knew she would dread the answer to. But someone had to say it. Someone had to say the dreaded statement that caused fear and irrational anger to grip her heart.

"I-i-i-i-it..." Her shaky mouth stuttered with the words. Her voice was too soft to the point that it was barely even a whisper.

"It's a _boy_."

There. She said it. And saying it certainly didn't make the situation any better. In fact, it just made it worse.

" _What_?"

Both women flinched in surprise when they heard the familiar soft voice. They turned slowly to find Kushina, awake and well, sitting up on the bed and staring at them with the widest eyes they had ever seen. Her entire body was shaking, not from exhaustion, but from the shock Tsunade's words had created.

"It's a _boy_ ," Tsunade responded. And saying it a second time was so much worse, because it made her realize that this was not a nightmare, this was reality.

During her many travels away from her home of Amazon Lily, Tsunade had only come across that extra extremity when she crossed the path of a couple of likable characters of the opposite sex. As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. The proof was dangling right there inbetween the sleeping infant's legs.

This child was not a _her..._ it was a _him._

Kushina Uzumaki, the future heir to the throne of Amazon Lily and one of the only two remaining descendants of the Uzumaki clan, gave birth to a healthy baby _boy._

A baby boy that decided to wake up at that moment, and begin to cry the loudest _he_ possibly could, only to have no woman react to his loud bawling as they stood back, unable to get over the shock of their lives.

Amazon Lily was an island inhabited only by those of the female gender. Women lived in prosperity due to the absence of those of the male gender. But, because of the lack of men, women had to leave the island in order to conceive children. Those children always turned out to be girls. **Always.**

But, on this day, for the first time ever, a Kuja warrior brought a baby boy into the world.

And that baby boy, was Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Prologue End**

 **A/N: Oh, no. What have I done? Another story? Now? Of all times when I have many other stories in the works? Enigma, you fool. What were you thinking?**

 **This story had been pestering me at the edge of my brain for a long time and I just had to write it, that's what I was thinking.**

 **So, yeah, I don't know if this idea has been done before but it came to me one summer day while watching an episode of Supernatural. Now, I don't remember what episode it was that could bring such an idea to fruition, but, oh well, here it is.**

 **And I don't regret anything. I mean, come on, it's a cool idea right? Naruto, a boy who was born in Amazon Lily, a kingdom that detests men.**

 **I hope the prologue was ok. I know my writing skills need some improvement but I do hope this chapter was not so bad.**

 **Some of you may have some questions like: Why is Tsunade's last name Uzumaki? What will happen to Naruto?**

 **Rest assured, all will be answered with due time.**

 **Anyway, for those of you who read my other stories, Partners will be updated hopefully some time in the next two weeks. I was hoping to updaet by this week but I have lots of homework and I really wanted to get the prologue to this story done, at least. Arc of Fairies will be updated in about three weeks, and Brother's Grief will resume sometime at the end of December or beginnings of January.**

 **Ok, that is all. I guess I shall leave you with a small preview as to what's to come in the future, so, here it is!**

 _ **Preview**_

 _"It's too dangerous for us to remain within the empire."_

 _"What do you suggest?"_

* * *

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Marguerite. Yours?"_

 _"Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!"_

* * *

 _"Blegh! That tasted so gross!"_

* * *

 **Alright, I must get going. Please do review if you enjoyed the beginning to this story! It really motivates me to update faster! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 _"Destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved."_

 _~ William Jennings Bryan_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Genesis, Part 1**

"How could this have happened?"

There was no response. No words to be given. The situation was still too unreal to process, and yet, there was the evidence wrapped in Kushina's arms, sleeping peacefully as if the tension in the room was nonexistent.

Kushina refused to meet her relative's eyes, opting instead to stare at her sleeping son. Her son. A male. An abomination of Amazon Lily, and one that came out of her own body.

And yet, that abomination slept as gentle as a flower bud, unmoving with only a couple of twitches here and there as a result of restless dreams, while his family members and Tsunade's assistant discussed his fate.

Which would most likely lay in blood.

Not even one day he has been in this world, and already he was condemned to misery.

Tsunade continued to pace back and forth in the throne room, which had been locked and boarded in order to avoid being discovered by those outside of harboring a male. If the residents of Amazon Lily discovered that the future heir of Amazon Lily gave birth to a baby boy, the repercussions would be too great to name. The only ones who would be aware of such knowledge, would be the ones in the throne room who were there to witness the birth of the young boy.

Shizune stood from a distance, next to the empty throne with an expression akin to dread and sorrow, her eyes glued to the ground to avoid making eye contact with the other occupants of the room.

"I blame this on Minato," grumbled the former drunk. She stopped a couple feet away from the other two in the room, and stared at the bleak wall. "Damn brat has a habit of messing everything up." Her hands clenched into tight fists, "I have it in mind to go out there and find him personally to kill him for this."

Kushina's lips twitched. "If anybody's to blame, it's me."

Tsunade turned to her cousin as she continued. "I am this boy's… mother. Anything that has to do with him is my responsibility, and I have to accept the consequences for that."

Tsunade stared at her for a few seconds before sighing. She crossed her arms and bit her lips, regretting the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "Kushina," she spoke softly, "you know what has to be done, now."

Kushina didn't answer. How could she? Of course she knew what had to be done. A male couldn't live a life in Amazon Lily, no matter the inheritance. It would break laws that have existed for generations, as well shame her ancestors that sacrificed blood, sweat, and tears to build this kingdom from the ground up.

But…

She stared at the peaceful face in her arms, wrapped in a white dry towel that they had found. The blond patch of hair at the top of his head was his father's, the blue eyes that had greeted her when he first opened his lids had been just as bright as the ones she had fallen in love with a year ago. Kushina wasn't a fool, she knew that what she had done was wrong, and that Tsunade was pissed at her for it, but she couldn't help herself.

She knew that men were considered monsters by her people, and to so much as utter that she found a liking to one was akin to a sin. But, while her mind retained rational thought, her heart argued fervently and the night her son was conceived, her heart smiled smugly at her brain as it discovered it won the battle.

She had hated herself afterwards. Knew that if her kingdom were to find out about this… incident, that she was practically doomed.

But, when her and her lover departed ways, she had figured everything would turn out fine and nobody would find out about her one night fling. The sickness didn't start until three weeks later during her trip of the outside world, and she was immediately brought back to the kingdom, where Tsunade tore her a new one, especially when she found out who the father was.

But, once the berating was over, she found herself enjoying the thought of raising a daughter. Of teaching her everything she has learned, training her, and nurturing her. And she had loved the idea of it. As she felt those rough kicks inside her belly and the small shifts of movement, she was fueled with elation at the prospect of bringing this life into the world. _Her_ world.

Then, the day finally arrived, and with it was not a daughter... but a _son_.

And she felt the hatred - not for her cursed child but for herself, brimming at the surface. Because now, the life that she had envisioned was cursed, along with the boy she had birthed. His fate was sealed and doomed, and Kushina couldn't help but feel like life had been unfair to her. And that hatred that has been building up for the past few hours spread for Tsunade and her ancestors for cursing her to make a tough decision that would define the rest of her life while violating her own morals.

There was a slight movement in her arms that brought her out of her reverie, and Kushina stared as the child shifted slightly in her arms and released a small yawn. His lids moved and opened to reveal the azure eyes she found herself loving more than anything and yet, she hated anything that had to do with blue eyes.

 _"I noticed your beautiful hair right away."_

 _'And yet, you didn't let me inherit that to our child,'_ she thought sourly, ' _you gave everything to him and didn't let me give my own fair share.'_

The child blinked at her curiously, before his mouth turned to a vibrant smile that was more wide and beautiful than anything Kushina has seen before.

Her eyes widened. A warm feeling spread across her entire being as well as an incomparable and indiscernible presence that took over her heart and mind. There was an attachment there, a strong one. One from the likes she's never felt before, nor imagined. It was… overwhelming.

"I won't do it," she said before she could stop herself.

Tsunade's pacing stopped and she turned to look at her only living family member since the Uzumaki massacre that took place years ago and stole her mother from her.

"W-what?"

Kushina's head raised to move her gaze from her blubbering son, to her cousin, "I can't do it. I'm sorry, Tsunade, but male or female he is my child. And I can't do it."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she stared into Kushina's eyes, filled with a fire that she has seen various times in the past. It usually indicated one thing: Kushina was about to do something stupid.

Her hands clenched into fists and Tsunade felt a fury ignite in her chest, one bred out by fear and anger.

"Kushina," she stated coldly, "think about what you're doing here."

"I have," replied Kushina, equally as coldly, "And whether you like it or not, this is what I choose."

"A man cannot live in Amazon Lily!" Tsunade's voice rose in volume as she felt the panic in her chest build up, "Not only does it go against our laws, but our people won't accept it, Kushina!"

"I don't care!"

Tsunade's eyes widened at the expression on Kushina's face. The child in her arms was unsettled by the screaming around him, and soon began to bawl angrily in his mother's grip. Tsunade watched as Kushina's furious expression turned into a concerned one as she proceeded to hush the child and rock him in her arms.

It was somewhat baffling to see someone shift from a furious, Kuja Warrior, to a concerned woman channeled by motherly instincts in less than five seconds.

Kushina rocked the child and whispered softly, but still the child continued to cry and writhe in his mother's arms. At this point, Kushina didn't know what to do. It's not like she's had any experience in motherhood.

But her mother did.

Kushina reached into her memories, far into a place where she had sworn she would never prod, and scoured through the various images in her mind for one in specific.

When she had been a child, her mother would come into her room and sing to her during thunderstorms, when Kushina was most afraid of the world outside her room. It had been soft, and comforting.

And just what her child needed right now.

 _"Little child, be not afraid._

 _The rain pounds harsh against the glass."_

Tsunade's eyes widened. She recognized that song. Oh, she recognized it alright. It was as familiar to her as her own reflection.

 _"Like an unwanted stranger,_

 _There is no danger,_

 _I am here tonight."_

Slowly, the child's cries lessened and became quieter.

 _"Little child,_

 _Be not afraid,_

 _Though thunder explodes,_

 _And lightning flash,_

 _Illuminates your tear stained face,_

 _I am here tonight."_

The child's blue, watery eyes blinked and stared curiously up at his mother, completely entranced by the sound of her voice as he sniffled quietly.

 _"And someday you'll know,_

 _That nature is so,_

 _This same rain that draws you near me,_

 _Falls on rivers and land,_

 _And forest and sand,_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you see,_

 _In the morning."_

Tsunade watched the child and felt a twinge in her heart that was almost painful. It wasn't the fact that the song was the same one that her own mother sang to her during stormy nights growing up, like Kushina's own mother evidently did with her. It wasn't the fact that this song brought back painful memories that she had long ago buried and never hoped to exacerbate again.

 _"For you know, once even I_

 _Was a little child,_

 _And I was afraid._

 _But a gentle someone always came,_

 _To dry all my tears,_

 _Trade sweet sleep the fears,_

 _And to give a kiss goodnight."_

It was the look in the child's eyes as he watched his mother with an expression akin to awe. The child had cried because the yelling between his only family members had roused and frightened him. But now, it was as if time was frozen and, in this moment, his mother was the only thing in this world that existed. The only thing that mattered.

 _"Well, now I am grown,_

 _And these years have shown,_

 _Rain's a part of how life goes._

 _But it's dark and it's late,_

 _So I'll hold you and wait,_

 _'Til your frightened eyes do close."_

There was a powerful connection there between mother and son. A connection similar to the one Tsunade had once had with her own mother, and Kushina had with hers. And in her experience, words could never describe such a relationship that derived from it.

 _"And I hope that you'll know,_

 _That nature is so,_

 _This same rain that draws you near me,_

 _Falls on rivers and land,_

 _And forests and sand,_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you see,_

 _In the morning."_

And as she continued to stare at the beautiful scene before her Tsunade realized just what she was truly asking from Kushina. It's not like she was telling her to get rid of a small puppy they couldn't afford to take care of. Male or not, this was her child. And she realized that she couldn't do this to her. She couldn't ask this from her. Never in a million years, could she cause Kushina such pain.

 _"Everything's fine in the morning._

 _The rain will be gone in the morning._

 _But, I'll still be here in the morning."_

It wasn't until she felt the slight dampness in her chest, that she realized there were tears streaming down her face. Tears that she proceeded to furiously wipe off with the sleeves of her shirt.

Kushina smiled softly at her son's sleeping face. He looked really peaceful. And beautiful. No words could ever sum up this strong feeling that she was experiencing for her son. A feeling unlike any other.

"Okay."

She looked up in surprise at Tsunade, who had turned around and refused to turn to look at Kushina or Shizune, who stood from a distance with watery eyes watching the scene unfolding before her.

"Okay," whispered Tsunade softly, once again. "I won't ask this of you. I can't."

Kushina stared at her cousin's back in expectation, awaiting for a trial, a specific order, a verdict. Anything that would further define her son's life, that didn't include death.

"But, I can't let that child live in the kingdom. I'm sorry." And she truly sounded sorry, if her shaky voice was anything to go by.

Kushina nodded softly, "I understand."

Tsunade tensed up in response to Kushina's reply. Kushina watched Tsunade's fist clench up painfully tight, like it usually does whenever she seems to have an internal battle going on.

Kushina did understand, and she regretted the position she had inadvertently put Tsunade in. She never wanted this to have befallen on her cousin, but her actions caused this and there was no changing it now. Just like there was no changing her mind on her decision.

"There is a faraway cabin in the jungle, on the outskirts of the empire."

Kushina's eyes widened.

"Tsunade-sama!" cried out Shizune in warning.

"If you want that child to live," she continued in a cold tone, "Then you will do as I say, and remain hidden out there for as long as needed, where no one will discover you or your son."

Kushina stood frozen in shock. Slowly processing Tsunade's words that repeated over and over again in her mind, echoing loudly against the walls and bouncing back to her ears like a gun shot. It's not like she hadn't expected something like this. She had. Hell, she had expected to be exiled from the island completely. But, standing here now, and hearing the words leaving her cousin's mouth, she knew now how painful it was.

And how painful it must be for Tsunade.

"Shizune!" Shizune flinched in response to having her name being called, "Go out through the gates, and let the people of Amazon Lily know that Kushina Uzumaki passed away during childbirth, along with her daughter."

Shizune's eyes widened. "B-but, Tsunade-sama-"

Tsunade's head snapped up in anger and her eyes narrowed angrily in her assistant's direction, "Do as I say!"

Shizune flinched and nodded stiffly before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Both Uzumaki stayed in their position, neither of them moving or saying a word. Kushina stared at her son's face with a crumpled expression.

"We're going to have to sneak you out through the back door," Tsunade finally broke the silence.

Kushina's lips twitched. "Yeah."

More silence, which was only broken off by Tsunade's sigh.

"I'm going to have to search for another heir," she stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry," responded Kushina. And she couldn't deny that she truly was. Despite the fact that Kushina had never been fond of the idea of leading the kingdom in the future when Tsunade's time finally arrived, she knew that as the last of the Uzumaki it was her obligation. But, now, that destiny was shattered and Kushina's future laid in a different path. And, though she would try to make the most of it while raising her child away from the eyes of the kingdom, Kushina just knew that not everything would turn out fine in the end.

"I never wanted this for you," she continued and glanced down at her sleeping child, "For us."

Tsunade closed her eyes, wishing for the umpteenth time in years, for her mother to be at her side telling her what to do, now that she was lost. She _always_ knew what to do. It's one of the reasons why she had been considered one of the greatest rulers Amazon Lily has ever had.

Not her. Tsunade wasn't a good leader. She was hardly a decent one. Perhaps it was because the life of piracy she had abandoned to come back home was still integrated deeply within her. Perhaps it was that she still wished she was out at sea in her ship, exploring the world and making a name for herself in the Grand Line. Perhaps it was because she missed-

She opened her eyes. No. She couldn't go there. She wouldn't go there.

"It doesn't matter," she replied after a while, clutching the crystal pendant hanging from her neck tightly in her hand. "What's done is done. And there is nothing that can change it.

"But, we can make the most of it."

Kushina smiled softly and nodded.

Tsunade turned around to face her younger cousin, and began walking in her direction. She stopped in front of Kushina and looked at the small child in her arms. Not with disdain, nor with joy, but with an apathetic expression that she has worn various times in the past when not knowing how to approach a certain situation.

"He looks like you," she said. "He has your round face and eyes."

Kushina's eyes widened slightly. Her lips trembled and she felt them pull apart to release a small laughter that shook the room with its vibrancy. Tears slowly trailed down his eyes. Tears that were a mix of joy, fear, sadness, and laughter.

"Yeah," her laughter stopped and she smiled softly, "he does, huh?"

Tsunade's eyes trailed up to stare into Kushina's own. Before she could react, Tsunade pulled her into a tight hug, making sure not to rustle the bundle in her arms.

Kushina tensed up before finally leaning into the embrace. When the Uzumaki clan was slaughtered and Kushina watched her family members die before her while she survived, she thought for sure that she would be alone in this world. But, when Tsunade showed up and took up the mantle as empress, the older woman tried her best to be there for her last remaining family.

Maybe it was because of Tsunade's regret for not being there the night her family, including her mother – the previous empress of Amazon Lily – were slaughtered. But, either way, Kushina couldn't deny that if Tsunade hadn't been there these last years, she would've remained lost forever and most likely remained in a pit of hatred and pain.

Tsunade wasn't just her cousin, she was her sister and her best friend.

And now, she felt like she was trading a relationship of more than a decade for one that formed barely 24 hours ago.

The tears came out suddenly and fast, trailing down her cheeks and falling into Tsunade's clothing. Tsunade, in response, tightened her hold on the red head.

She didn't want to go. She'll admit that. The idea of living far out in the outskirts of the kingdom, away from her family and friends, was frightening. Amazon Lily was her home, her birthright, and she was leaving it all behind.

But, as Tsunade pulled away from the hug and Kushina was able to see her sleeping child once again, she was hit full-force with the same overwhelming sensation from before, and she realized that – yes – she would sacrifice all that for him.

"I'll make sure to visit as often as I can," said Tsunade, clasping her hands on Kushina's shoulder.

Kushina nodded softly, unwilling to reply for fear that she might break down here and now before her cousin.

Tsunade wiped Kushina's tears from her cheeks, and gave her a small smile.

"Take care of him, okay?"

Kushina nodded.

Of course she would.

Tsunade smirked "So, since _she_ is technically a _he_ , I don't think Natsumi is a fitting name for a male."

Kushina hummed in contemplation. "What do you suggest?"

Tsunade shrugged and closed her eyes. There was a name that she liked. One she had read before in a book written by a fool. A really, _big_ fool.

"How does... 'Naruto' sound?"

* * *

By the next day, Kushina would have already been relocated to the cabin in the outskirts of Amazon Lily. Where she would proceed to raise her son and create her own small family. News broke out of Kushina's death, and the kingdom mourned the loss of their future empress. The loss of a friend.

But, eventually, the Kingdom would move on, as Tsunade sought for an heir to the throne who would take her mantle, the way Kushina was supposed to.

And Kushina… Kushina would live peacefully for years to come, raising her child to the best of her ability – nurturing him, teaching him, training him.

And the boy grew. He grew into a young man that Kushina would look at and be proud of. A man who's future was shaky and not set in stone, and though it frightened Kushina to no end, she vowed to make the time she had with her son worth it.

She never knew that the child she was proud of... would grow up to be a man that would be feared throughout the Grand Line by both Marines and Pirates alike.

 ** _Genesis, Part 1 End_**

 **A/N: OMG! What's this? Two stories? In one day?**

 **Gee, Enigma, you are on a ROLL!**

 **Now, a few things to get out of the way:**

 **First and foremost, I want to thank my awesome beta mellra for making this chapter possible. Couldn't have done it without ya'!**

 **Now, couple of things I have to explain about this story:**

 **1\. Who are the Uzumaki Clan?**

 **I will only reveal what we know now. The Uzumaki Clan are the ones responsible for creating Amazon Lily centuries ago. You have seen a certain massacre mentioned in the past two chapters, well I will reveal what all that is about in future chapters. But, all you need to know now, is that Kushina, Tsunade, and now Naruto, are the only known survivors of the Uzumaki Clan. This family will however, have a huge role in the story, and their history will be revealed soon enough.**

 **2\. Who is Minato?**

 **His specific role will be revealed in the future.**

 **3\. Is this an AU?**

 **Yes, yes it is.**

 **Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I've been mighty busy these last few months what with senior year and everything, but I'm hoping to have various stories of mine updated in the next month. The upcoming story to be updated is Partners, and after that Arc of Fairies.**

 **Now, to answer some reviews!**

 **Some random dude: I have now! :D Thank you for your review!**

 **bladetri: Glad you like it! And thank you!**

 **toile grant: Why, thank you! :)**

 **Dragon Blaze - X: Why? What's wrong with that? LOL Don't worry, that definitely will NOT happen... or, will it?**

 **Crossovernaru: OMG! I love your stories! And to know that you enjoy this one as well as Arc of Fairies makes me so freaking happy! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! And, yes, you're about right in the timeline. As for the NarutoxMarguerite pairing... well... no comment. ;) It's been so long since I worked on this story and I already forgot what episode of Supernatural inspired this. XD So, if you could PM and tell me, I'd appreciate that.**

 **Flamingtailspin: Thank you! Glad you liked it!**

 **RosemaryThief: Thank you so much!**

 **jax-naut2.0: Here it is! :D**

 **MetalSharkey90: Glad you liked it! And thank you!**

 **Ejammer: Thank you! Here's more!**

 **And, yes, I know this chapter is short, but the next one is going to be really lengthy. Which is why I decided to split it into two parts. And, since the prologue contained the preview for this chapter and the next one, I will sadly not post another preview this chapter.**

 **Instead, I will update as fast as I can! Thank you all so much for reading and all those who reviewed!**

 **And please, review! Reviews feed my motivation.**

 **EDIT (4/10/16, 8:16 PM): BY THE WAY, THE SONG'S NAME IS 'LULLABY FOR A STORMY NIGHT! WHICH YOU CAN FIND ON YOUTUBE. Oh, my caps lock is on.**


End file.
